Day 500
'''Day 500 '''was the first episode of the show, 500 Days. It aired on January 3rd, 2019. Synopsis ''When Russel wakes up in the hospital from a car accident, he notices things aren't normal. After coming into contact with a monster, he realizes the world is changing, and he needs to change with it. '' Episode Russel wakes up in a hospital bed, confused and scared. While wondering what happened, he sees a dead nurse that's been shot in the head. Her head is laying in a pool of blood. Russel yells for help but no answers. He finally gets out of bed and walks out of his hospital room. Besides the nurse, there are dead nurses and doctors all over the floor. Russel, disgusted and horrified, walks down the hallway behind him. Once he turns around, he sees some kind of monster jump on top of him. He falls to the ground with the monster on top of him, trying to bite him. Russel looks over and grabs a broken shard of glass, takes it and stabs the thing in the head. The monster falls off of Russel and dies. Russel gets up and looks at the creature. He sees a small metal patch on his heart. It says, Dr. Marshall. Russel then notices his clothing. He was a doctor named Marshall. Russel keeps the glass shard and leaves the hospital to see fires, tipped over cars and dead bodies everywhere. Confused, Russel tries to get back to his house. Just then, he hears noise coming from his right. He ducks behind a car in the middle of the road and looks to see what's happening. A group of people come running out of the ally way on the right of the hospital. The guy with the gun turns around and shots something in the ally way. From behind, Russel, another one of the creatures grabs Russel and pins him against the car. Russel starts screaming for help as the group turns and runs towards him. The guy with the gun comes up next to the creature and shoot it in the chest 2 times. The thing falls to the ground but doesn't die. The man holds out his hand to pick Russel up. He accepts and the two run towards the group. They ask who he is; Russel states his name. Then, in the ally, another one of the things are limping towards them. The creature from behind the car also gets up and starts limping towards them. They run away till they get the suburban area of the town. They stop and exchange names. The man with the gun's name is Ulysses. Other members of the group are Roman, Heather, Yvette and Paul. They hear and see the things in the distance and hide out in an Abandoned House. They decide to stay here for the rest of the day; they'll leave and get back to their base in the morning tomorrow. Roman and Yvette start raiding for food, water and supplies. Paul keeps watch on the roof. Heather starts getting blankets and pillows to sleep. Ulysses and Russel look for firearms together. Russel learns that Ulysses's Wife was killed in the beginning of the outbreak. He also learns that today is day 499 of the outbreak. Russel tells him that he woke up in the hospital and the last thing he remembers was getting into a car accident. Ulysses says that it's possible that Russel has been in a coma for over year, but says that someone had to be taking care of him during those 500 days, or he would've died over a year ago. A few hours later, it turns night time and everyone,except for Roman who's on guard duty, goes to sleep. The next morning, at 5:43 am, everyone except Russel is awake. Russel finally wakes up to hear arguing in the kitchen. He sneaks behind them to hear that they're fighting over either keeping Russel or leaving him. Ulysses and Heather are fighting for keeping Russel while Yvette is fighting for leaving him. Paul, in the kitchen, stays out of it. Roman is still on the roof. Ulysses sees Russel and tells him everything will be fine and that he can stay. Yvette starts yelling again but gets interrupted when one of the creatures breaks the kitchen window and grabs Paul. Russel quickly grabs a knife on the counter and slices the creatures arm off. The thing falls to the ground but still isn't dead. Ulysses runs outside and shoots the creature two times in the chest, but still groans and gets up. Then, Russel remembers that once he stabbed Marshall in the head, he died. Russel runs outside and towards the thing. Ulysses tries grabbing him but fails. Russel takes his knife he has and stabs the thing in the head. It puts its arms down and dies. The rest of the group, except Roman, runs outside to see Russel still stabbing its head. Ulysses asks how come it died when Russel stabbed it. Russel responds saying that at the hospital, he stabbed a doctor in the head and it died immediately. He stabbed this in the head, it died immediately. If you destroy the head, you kill the creature. Paul walks over and helps Russel up, thanking him for saving him. Yvette then asks where is Roman. Ulysses yells Roman's name towards the roof but gets no response. They then hear screaming coming towards the right. They all run out of the backyard and near the end of the street to see 6 things surrounding Roman on the sidewalk. The group takes out their weapons, but don't move. They're too scared. Then, all 6 things start biting Roman. Roman screams in pain as the group realizes what just happened. They kill all of the things and see Roman on the ground, all bitten and dead. Ulysses closes his eyes and says that they need to get going. Yvette starts crying as they all walk back towards the house. They then get more bad news as they see the house is overrun with things everywhere around it. All their supplies and food where in there. They turn around once again and head to their base, passing Roman's body. A few hours later, they finally make it to their base, a big red barn with a giant open field and two large houses too. Ulysses tells Russel that this is their fort. They head down to the first house and cook lunch, hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, pickles and iced tea. After lunch, Ulysses shows Russel that he will be sleeping House 2 with Paul. Since Roman is dead, Russel gets his room. After going outside to see the sunset, Russel sits at the top of a hill, right of the farm. The pink and orange sky looks beautiful, the only beautiful thing he's seen all day. Russel realizes that this is the start of a new life. A survival life. Deaths * Roman * Marshall * 7 Walkers Trivia * Justin T. confirmed that Marshall was Russel's doctor when he was in a coma. Russel just doesn't remember who he was. * Justin T. also confirmed that we'll see Roman again, in a more zombified version. * Ulysses used to be a police officer before the outbreak. * The episode starts on Day 499 and ends on Day 500 of the outbreak.